Rojo sangre
by Lunita Shiratori
Summary: Vegeta Bulma. Circunstancias en relación a la llegada de Bra


Rojo sangre

**Preambulo**

_Vegeta y Bulma llevaban dieciséis años de convivencia bajo el mismo techo. Diez años en unión legal (firma de papeles nada romántico)El matrimonio ante la ley beneficio mucho al príncipe saiyan. El mismo no era muy adepto a las costumbres terrícolas. Sin embargo esto le permitió cierta libertades y algunas excusas para irritar a su mujer. No solo pasó a ser dueño de casi toda la mitad de las posesiones de su esposa sino también a tener la patria potestad compartida de Trunks. Con el tiempo y hallándose aburrido comenzó a trabajar a tiempo parcial en la corporación. Este pequeño empleo le permitió dos cosas: La primera una cuenta de banco propia (de la cual Bulma no sabía nada) en caso de querer desaparecer no ser rastreado. La segunda un escape de sus rutinas de entrenamiento y un acercamiento al personal. Sobre todo al personal masculino que tenía la desfachatez de coquetear a su mujer. (Si ya sé suena a estoy marcando mi territorio. Pero hacerlo abiertamente significaba no poder hacer callar las insinuaciones de la terrícola)_

_Su suegro, el doctor Brief, lo nombró Jefe mayor de se sintió muy feliz y vio a su padre como una especie de super héroe. En ese entonces el pequeño tenía ocho años.(un año después de lo de Buu) La tarea consistía en detectar fallas en los sistemas de seguridad , armamentos, naves, entre otros creados por la corporación capsula. Tal vez lo que lo impulso a aceptar este trabajo fue la idea de molestar a Bulma así como a la arpía de el ego satisfecho ante los berretines histéricos de las dos mujeres el príncipe continuo su vida en la tierra._

_Lo que nunca imaginó fue que pasaría por una situación incómodamente larga. Sus suegros habían tenido un accidente y la responsabilidad de la corporación cayó en los hombros de Bulma. Como él tambien era parte de la familia y accionista tuvo que participar varias veces en la toma de decisiones mientras los "viejos" se recuperaban. Este incidente estaba en su lista negra entre la asención de Kakarroto como super sayajin, su esclavitud con Freezer, la pelea con Cell y la batalla contra Majin Buu. Sin embargo no se imaginó nunca que hubiera otro mucho más doloroso._

_Esa mañana estaba en la cámara de gravedad intentando sacarse la frustración de encima. Trunks estaba muy ocupado centrado en solo tres actividades: Estudiar (sino su madre lo mataría aunque fuera un super saiyan) salir con chicas y hacer estupideces (según su padre) con Goten. Lo peor para el príncipe era Bulma. En los últimos meses no había podido estar ni siete días seguidos juntos. Después del accidente de sus padres, en ese crucero a Hawaii, el trabajo se triplico para su esposa. Dejando un margen muy reducido de tiempo para que ella pudiese atender sus necesidades. Mismo tiempo que cada tanto debía compartir con su mocoso._

Mientras lanzaba golpes al aire pensaba:" Bulma mejor que te prepare porque no saldrás hasta tenerme por completo satisfecho" Asi la mente del saiyan iba imaginado un serie infinita de posibilidades cuando un sonido de alarmas lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad —Pero que demonios pasó.—Grito el príncipe . La cámara de gravedad se había apagado automáticamente y entro en función de espera. Vegeta sintió una punzada en su pecho y salio como alma que lleva el diablo para verse envuelto en una terrible confusió que corrían. Gente que salia del edificio número tres. Los sonidos distintivos de ambulancias, bomberos y equipos de rescate acercá enorme columna de humo negra sostenida por un resplandor rojizo proveniente del sótano de los laboratorios técnicos

—Mamá, Mamá—Oyo la voz de su hijo en medio de la marea humana. Giro en su dirección para divisarlo. Cuando sus ojos lo localizaron iba también en contra de todos al lugar del incidente. Por un momento la mente de Vegeta no reaccionaba; los recuerdos y lo que veía era algo incoherentes. Que ese lugar fuera el laboratorio de Bulma y el edificio en llamas no eran las mismas cosas. Solo en una fracción de segundo reacciono para elevarse por el aire ante todos e ir por su mujer. Para su fortuna solo su hijo pudo notarlo.

En menos de lo que podría ser un segundo Vegeta se encontraba en medio de las instalaciones que se incineraban, muy por delante de los bomberos. Conociendo muy bien el lugar bajo a prisa a la oficina privada de su mujer. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de aliviarse al notar que parte de los hidrantes automáticos funcionaban en ese de un solo golpe la puerta para ver tendida en el suelo rodeada de llamas verdes y gas tóxico a Bulma. Ella estaban tan cerca de él y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Sin embargo no dudo ni un instante en arremeter contra aquel infierno para tomarla en sus brazos . Vegeta teniéndola segura en sus brazos contra su pecho apunto con su mano al costado del techo. Formo una bola de energía, apunto , disparo y así creo una va de entre medio de las llamas y el humo destruyendo todo obstáculo en su camino. Una vez fuera pensó que lo mejor sería llevarla con Dende pero una voz lo detuvo seguida por los gritos de victoria. La ovación lo aturdió por unos segundos los suficientes como para que el personal medico tomara a Bulma para estuvo a punto de volverlos a todos polvos por atreverse a tocar a su mujer de no ser por la oportuna intervención de su hijo.

Bulma fue trasladada al hospital y entro en la U.C.I. (Unidad de cuidados intensivos)Vegeta no tenía ánimos para nada. Los médicos que lo revisaron solo le encontraron heridas muy leves. Después de un día lo único que deseaba era que la mujer abriera los ojos para poder largarse ahí. Sin embargo desde el hospital tuvo que comandar a los miembros del personal de seguridad de la C.C. Para averiguar que carajos había sucedido (si, carajo, porque estaba enojado) Se encontró furioso consigo mismo si la causa de aquel infierno era suya por no detectar un fallo en el sistema de seguridad no se lo perdonaría. Si el error era por algún inepto ya se encargaría él del mismo. Sin embargo si fuera Bulma la del descuido ya la C.C. Podría irse al infierno el le enseñaría a la mujer a no ser tan descuidada. Claro mucho menos darle un susto asi mortal. Aunque él nunca lo ás tuvo que lidiar con la policía, los bomberos, los agentes del seguro, los ineptos empleados y todo el maldito papelerio. Mientras Trunks se ocupo de lo demás.

Los guerreros Z se enteraron del incidente por los medios de comunicación pero ninguno se atrevió a ir al hospital por temor al genio de Vegeta. Aunque si estuvieron al pendiente de la situació medios aclamaron el heroísmo del esposo de la heredera. Al fin el príncipe tenía un poco de reconocimiento por algo bueno y no podía disfrutarlo. (En realidad nunca se enteró) Trunks se vio realmente complicado al lidiar con la prensa tanto asi que hasta un tic en el ojo le salio intentando mantenerse sereno. Por primera vez en su vida, el joven de trece años, comprendió el genio de su muchísimas ganas de pulverizar con un rayo de energía a esa panda de ineptos que se hacen llamar periodistas

Las primeras horas tras el hecho cuando todo estuvo un poco más calmado Goten, Mr. Satan y Buu acompañaron al joven Brief. Claro que estos tres se mantuvieron lejos del campo visual de Vegeta. Aunque estuvieran en un hospital sabían que el saiyan era muy impredecible. Una hora antes del amanecer se marcharon dejando solos al padre y al hijo.

Videl dormía plácidamente cuando Gohan sintió el ki distintivo de su hermano con mucho cuidado se levanto intentando no despertar a su esposa quien tenía ya seis meses y medio de de la casa a hurtadillas para recibirlo . Goku también salio a recibir a su hijo menor y los tres entraron en la casa del le había contado a Videl del incidente en la C.C. por su estado sensible. (Idea y prohibición de su suegra Chichi) En un acuerdo casi tácito entre los miembros de la familia cualquier medio de comunicación masivo se desconecto. El pequeño Son relato todo lo acontecido. Agrego el hecho de que no pudo ver a la madre de su amigo ya que aun estaba inconsciente. Lo que más le llamo la atención era que Vegeta y Trunks se mantenían peligrosamente calmo. Goku quien siempre quiso a Bulma como una suerte de hermana sintió mucho pesar.

Padre e hijo estuvieron sentados en el mas absoluto silencio. En esa sala de hospital reinaba el silencio. Ese estado que provoca una enorme tensión capaz de cortar el aire.

"Un día. Un maldito día ha pasado. Y parece que fuera una eternidad. Mujer Despierta DES-PI-ER-TA".. Pensaba Vegeta

—Señor Ouji—Interrumpio una voz sus pensamientos. De inmediato ambos hombre se pusieron de pie

—Digame soy yo—Dijo Vegeta

—Pase por aquí señor los doctores lo esperan. El equipo medico que atiende a la señora Brief desea hablarle—Con un gesto hosco Vegeta le ordeno a Trunks esperar mientras el fue tras la enfermera

La puerta se abrió y la enfermera le indico entrar. Allí estaban cinco personas se retiraron dos y quedaron tres. En el pequeño espacio estaban dos doctores una doctora y Vegeta. A un lado de la habitación había computadoras, papeles , radiografías, equipos médicos, mientras del otro lado había una enorme ventana de vidrio que daba al cuarto de su esposa. Bulma se encontraba entubada, conectada con un montón de cables en medio de un cuarto frío y estéril carente de su personalidad efusiva y alegre. Un nudo en su garganta se formo al verla. "Maldita sea" Pensó "Debí llevarla con Dende y no dejarla en manos de estos mata sanos" Tuvo ganas de acabar con todos ellos para tomar a su mujer e irse. Si era necesario el mismo la despertaría . Ella tenía que dejar de jugar ese maldito juego macabro de estar medio muerta y despertar.

—Señor la señora Brief—Comenzó a explicarle uno de los doctores—esta sedada. Su condición es estable. La hemos dejado sedada por dos razones: La primera para que pueda descansar y la segunda para realizarle diversos estudios.

La mirada de Vegeta era dura. Esto le indico al equipo medico que era mejor que fueran al grano.

—Tenemos buenas y malas noticias—Interrumpio la doctora a quien Vegeta reconoció al instante como la ginecóloga de Bulma—La buena noticia es que ella esta en cinta—Eso explico de inmediato la razón de porqué esa mujer estaba alli. Los ojos del saiyan casi se salieron de sus órbitas. Pero Vegeta se mantuvo inamovible y volvió a su pose fría de brazos cruzados— Las malas son que ademas de las lecciones causadas por el accidente la señora presenta un cuadro de stress y mala alimentación—

El príncipe alzo una ceja a modo de ¿qué diablos quiere decir? " A caso eso no se solucionaba con un descanso y una buena alimentación.. Porque si era así.." Penso pero no alcanzo a terminar su razonamiento pues la doctora siguió explicando — Eso es solo un factor—Dijo como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. El rostro de Vegeta se volvió inexpresivo centrando toda su atención en su interlocutora— El primer trimestre del embarazo siempre suele ser uno de los más difíciles por el riesgo de un aborto embargo observe—Ambos giraron para ver el monitor de la computadora—Este es el feto o el bebé, si al parecer tendría una especie de cola— "Claro es mitad saiyan " Pensó Vegeta

De pronto un sonido como el de un zumbido se oyo—La cola sería una anomalía sin importancia. Lo que escucha ahora es el corazón del bebé . Al principio pensamos que se trataba de una anomalía del tipo cardíaco, pero.. observe esto por favor— y señalo un punto gris en la pantalla—Esto que esta detrás de la bolsa era un quiste que con la gestación o embarazo se ha contaminado. En pocas palabras estamos frente a un cáncer encapsulado. Esto les esta afectando a ambos.— Concluyó la doctora.

El semblante de Vegeta se transformo sus brazos cayeron a los costados mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños.—¿Quiere decir que Bulma podría morir?—Pregunto un tanto temeroso

—Si — Fue la respuesta cortante. El ambiente se transformo en frío y pesado.

—¿Cuál es la solución?

—Hay opciones para tratarla . Pero la decisión final es de ella este o no usted deacuerdo—Le contesto la doctora adivinando las intenciones de Vegeta. Si le decía que una de las posibilidades era llevarla de inmediato al quirofano provocarle un aborto y extraer el cáncer mientras estuviera encapsulado él sin dudarlo firmaría los papeles de intervención. Luego nadie le diría nada a la mujer. Si la doctora ya había visto este tipo de caso aunque no tan frecuentemente.—Ella es una mujer no una maquina descompuesta

—Eso ya lo sé. Pregunto ¿Cuál es la solución?—Inquirio al borde del enojo

—Eso lo decide ella—Contesto con frialdad la doctora—Lo que quiero decirle es que hemos cumplido con informarle. Mañana por la mañana cuando el efecto de los sedantes pase y ella se encuentre en condiciones le comunicara la noticia para que tome una decisión. Usted puede o no estar presente. Pero le advierto que no dejare que perturbe a mi paciente—Dicho esto se retiro. Tras de ella los otros dos médicos salieron ante la clara furia del saiyan. Luego de un momento Vegeta se retiro.

—Trunks. Tu madre dormirá aquí esta noche. Ella esta bien pero sedada. Mañana despertará. Volvamos a casa no tiene sentido seguir aquí.

El joven decidió obedecer a su padre sin chistar. Sabía que su progenitor estaba de malas era mejor no hacer nada para molestarlo. Antes de que cada uno se retirara a su respectiva habitación. Vegeta volvió a hablarle—Trunks procura traer la mejores notas eso alegraría mucho a tu madre.— El peli-lavanda solo asintió entendiendo que su mamá no estaba bien.

Vegeta se tumbo boca arriba en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo dio muchas vueltas su cabeza era un completo desastre. Él ya conocía de antemano la respuesta que daría Bulma. Ella seguiría hasta el final. Sin embargo quería encontrar una razón para que todo fuera distinto. Siempre podían pedir ayuda a Shenlong... y sin embargo esa vez sintió que no sería suficiente.

Bip Bip Sono la alarma del despertador. ¡Paf! Y el aparto se redujo a pequeñas piezas. El saiyan abandono la cama para ir al baño a ducharse. No pudo dormir. Sabía perfectamente que si ella moría Shenron no la traería de vuelta. Tardo en asearse buscando en su mente una salida a aquella situación pero no la encontró.

Cuando arribo a la habitación de hospital donde estaba Bulma eran ya las diez de la mañana. La encontró sentada en la cama, mirando fijo por la ventana. Por su expresión, él supo que ella ya había hablado con los médicos. Aun en la bandeja de alimentos quedaba medio desayuno. Tenía puesto el suero. No hacia falta que alguno dijera algo se conocían lo suficiente para saber lo que el otro pensaba. Vegeta tenía que romper ese silencio que se torno incomodo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Gracias por salvarme—Vegeta se sorprendió no esperaba esa respuesta

—De nada. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé

—Ya me imaginaba ¿Qué haras?

—Tener a mi bebé—Respondio aun mirando por la ventana.

Él no lo soporto. La tomo algo brusco de los hombros y la giro para ponerla frente a si mismo. La miro con intensidad a sus ojos azules buscando que estos se hundieran en los suyos negros.—¿Eres consiente de que es un riesgo absurdo?Puedes morir . Maldita sea mujer—Terminó casi gritando en su cara.

— Nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a hablarme asi— Con la voz calmada pero autoritaria Ella sabía del dolor que sentía Vegeta, pudo verlo en sus ojos. Pero sin importar nada era su vida la que estaba en riesgo. Su vida y la de ese bebé que cargaba en sus entrañas. Las manos del saiyan aflojaron su agarre y resbalaron por el cuerpo de su mujer hasta perder el contacto con ella. Con la mirada fija y oscurecida por una fuerte determinación prosiguió.—No te uniste a una débil mujer. No moriré. No hay razón para hacerlo . Solo es un estúpido cáncer.—Y dijo esto más para ella que para él. Necesitaba convencerse a si misma que saldría airosa de esa situación.

El aire se volvió denso. El ambiente cayo en el más absoluto silencio. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. El saiyan sabia que seria difícil razonar con la terrícola. Algo en su interior se agitaba. Le gustaba el valor de ella para tener a su hijo. Sin embargo entre Bulma y ese mocoso: Bulma. Aunque él estaba consciente que en el fondo ella nunca se perdonaría a si misma perder el embarazo. Solo había una salida luchar a su lado aunque no supiera como hacerlo. Tampoco utilizaría esa estrategia de decirle que pensara en su hijo Trunks pues le parecía ridículo. Él sabría cuidar al mocoso. Lo que nunca sabría seria vivir sin ella.

Regresaron por la tarde a la corporación. Explicarle a la familia en especial a Trunks fue muy difícil. Bulma no quería que nadie supiera excepto su familia y equipo medico. Resentiría la pena o la lastima de su amigos.

El doctor Brief retomo su lugar como cabeza de la C.C. Lo cual produjo una mala imagen al ser de improvisto retirada su hija. El doctor no dio ningún tipo de explicación. Solo argumento querer continuar un poco más a la cabeza de la compañía. Los ingresos se redujeron en el primer periodo. Luego la confianza que muchos tenían en el viejo doctor clientes e inversionistas hicieron revertir la situación. Bunny Brief continuo con su semblante alegre y su siempre actitud positiva. Aunque algunas veces se notó un tanto fingido. Trunks ya no salio tanto como antes . Aunque ponía la excusa de estudiar (por que él realmente intentaba hacerlo) . Luego iba a ayudar a su abuelo y poco a poco se fue familiarizando con el funcionamiento de la corporación. Sin embargo se quedaba mucho más tiempo junto a su madre por las tardes mientras que su padre descargaba toda su impotencia en la cámara de gravedad.

Una tarde un ki muy conocido sobre volaba el edificio. Era Goten. Trunks de inmediato supo porque él estaba rondando por ahí. Su amigo de la infancia quería saber por qué ya no pasaban tiempo juntos. Vegeta también lo sintió . En otra época esto seria un hecho sin importancia. Ahora acabaría con el mocoso metiche. No deseaba que nadie importunar a a Bulma.

En el patio de la casa se encontraban los tres saiyajines. Tres que no estaban dispuestos a ceder. Trunks trato de alejar a Goten y contener el enojo de su padre. Goten quería una explicación a como de lugar. Bueno Vegeta ya lo sabemos...Él era una bomba de tiempo a estallar y Goten la mecha con fuego. Antes de que terminaran las calurosas palabras, pasando casi a los puños Bulma se asomo por una de las ventanas saludando a Goten.

—Hola Goten ¿Cómo estas?—

En ese instante sus hombres quedaron paralizados. Goten se acerco hasta la ventana donde estaba Bulma pero la mirada de su esposo lo acuchilló por detrás. Mientras ella se apoyaba en el marco dejando ver solo sus brazos cruzados y cara. Era una pose de actitud realmente relajada.

—Hola Bulma ¿Qué tal?

—Bien ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Algun recado de tu madre?...

—No solo quería saber que pasa con Trunks... y el señor Vegeta—Añadio

—¡Oh!—Y puso su mejor cara de sorpresa—Pensé que sabias que él—Señala a su hijo—Esta castigado por tiempo indefinido. Y él —señalo a su marido—Ya sabes como es. No le gustan que lo desobedezcan. Oye Goten te haría pasar pero estoy muy ocupada. Por cierto ¿cómo esta Videl? Espero que este bien.

—Si esta bien . Esta un poco insoportable pero pronto dará a luz. Siento interrumpir Adios Bulma

—Vale manda mis saludos a todos. Dile a Videl que les deseo lo mejor a ella y Gohan.

—Si gracias. Adios—Goten sabía que era mejor irse. No sin antes darle una clara advertencia a Trunks sobre que esto quedaba pendiente y en otro momento lo resolverían. Dos contra uno no era algo bueno. Ademas el tenia mucha estima por la señora Bulma

—Adios—Y les dio una severa mirada a Vegeta y Trunks.

—Así se resuelven las cosas— y con algo de dificultad se intento voltear para dirigirse al interior de la los ojos un momento y aguanto el dolor. Su hijo no lo noto pero su esposo si. Entro por la ventana continua y la ayudo a enderezarse, para luego llevarla a la cama. La recostó con delicadeza. Acallo sus és se tumbo junto a ella hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

El sonido del teléfono los despertó. Ella estiro su mano para tomarlo.

—Hola... Chichi... ¿Qué sucede?... ¡Que alegría! Felicitaciones... Aja pasame con Gohan... Ah si que lastima... Si dale mis felicitaciones. Ah también de parte de Trunks y Vegeta (se oye un gruñido)... Esta bien si claro iremos... ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña?... Pan como su abuela... Si, si saludos a todos Bye bye

—Ya oí mujer. Kakarotto tuvo una nieta. ¡Genial!—dijo con ironia—Ni creas que ire. Asi que vuelve a descansar.

—Vegeta no seas así. Iras un rato con Trunks

—NO—Y se escondió más entre las sabanas dándole la espalda.

—Sospechan de que algo no esta bien—Silencio y luego un bufido debajo de las mantas.

"Sabía que lo haria" Pensó triunfante Bulma

Asi padre e hijo por la tarde visitaron la montaña Paoz. El príncipe saiyan miro a la neonata dormir en su cuna y maldijo su suerte. Todo el maldito planeta lo ató a una familia. A toda aquella mierda que él nunca quiso. Sin embargo si Bulma muriera. Si ella no volviera a él enriquecería.

De repente pone atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor. Escucha el murmullo de los presentes en la sala. Más cerca aun la conversación entre su hijo, Goten y Gohan.

—...Si ya te dije Trunks. Pan nació sin cola.

—Si y es un alivio—Agregó Gohan

—¡Bah!—Dijo Vegeta en voz alta. Razón por la cual todo el mundo volteo a verlo. Claro que no le dieron mucha importancia conociendolo—Trunks vamonos—Anunció —Todavía estas castigado— añadio

Trunks tímidamente se despidió de todos. Chichi no lo dejo irse tan fácil y lo interrogo:—¿Bulma por qué no vino? ¿Vendrá más tarde?

"Ta chan... Esto no es bueno. rápido, rápido. Mentira creible" pensaba el joven. Ante la mirada indagatoria de la mujer soltó lo primero que vino a su mente:—Bueno esteee.. Vera ella esta trabajando y se encuentra muy, muy ocupada. Pero ya vendrá a ver a la dulce Pan tía Chichi.—Dicho esto salio tras su padre a toda prisa perdiéndose en el cielo azul.

Al matrimonio Son (A Chichi especialmente. Ya sabemos que Goku no se da cuenta de esos detalles)le quedo la duda que con el paso de los días caló más hondo. Algo sucedía en Capsule Corp. Alguna cosa relacionada con Bulma y su salud. Luego de meditarlo con cautela Chichi llego a la conclusión de que tener una compañía a cuesta podía ser estresante. Sobre todo si hay ciertas cosas que esconder. Pensó en el incidente de cinco meses atrás. Goku solo aceptó la lógica de su mujer. Por el contrario Gohan y Videl se sintieron muy ofendidos con la ausencia de la Señora Brief.

Bulma transitaba la vigésimo novena semana de embarazo y el dolor era insoportable. Días atrás en la consulta del séptimo mes nada había salido como se esperaba. La situación pintaba muy mal. Para empezar el cáncer crecía junto con el bebé en tamaño y peligrosidad. Claro que de esa manera era como si esperase tener gemelos. La capsula cancerígena se movió de lugar. El nuevo sitio era por debajo y por detrás del bebé. En esa ubicación ejercía presión sobre la columna vertebral y su recto junto con el coxis. Además el bebé se movía buscando estar cómodo. Bulma era consciente de que tendría una cesárea con posterior cirugía. No solo eso sino que la situación la consumía. Empezando desde las drogas para evitar el aborto cuya consecuencia fue una fuerte baja en sus defensas. Ahora todas la semanas tenía exámenes e inyectables para mantener su condición lo mejor posible para enfrentar la doble operación. Junto con la doctora de cabecera terminaron de ajustar los detalles del parto- cirugía programado. Tanto para Bulma como para la doctora el bebé era prioridad. Naceria en agosto, justo unos días antes de la semana treinta y seis.

Sorprendentemente Vegeta la acompaño durante todas sus visitas medicas. La verdad era que el sayajin era una bomba de tiempo apunto de explotar para no dejar sobrevivientes.Él soportaba admirablemente la situación delante de los médicos. No así en casa. Aunque no volvió a decirle nada sobre abortar a su mujer estaba demasiado tenso y molesto. Tanta ira acumulada producto de la impotencia le produjo un tic en el ojo. Nadie se le acercaba ni para el saludo. Ni siquiera su propio hijo. Trunks se encargaba de tener las comidas listas, la ropa limpia y la cámara de gravedad funcionando.

Después de aquella consulta del séptimo mes el matrimonio no se hablaban. Bulma para ser sincera quería que el bebé naciera ya. Pues eso significaría ponerle fin a la mayor parte del embargo era su hija y no podría dañar lo. Por eso delante de su marido no emitía queja alguna y se sobre esforzaba en disimular lo evidente. La piel de ella era de una palidez mortal. Con mucho esfuerzo se encontraba rozando el limite del peso indicado para una mujer en cinta. Sus ojos parecían hundirse en sus cuencas. Sus labios eran apenas un hilito violáceo sobre su rostro. Su cabello estuvo opaco sin vida. Era apenas una simple sombra de la mujer que siempre fue.

Vegeta desde un principio dejo clara su postura: Quería fuera de su mujer la "cosa" y el cáncer. El hecho de que Vegeta llamara cosa a su bebé la enojaba muchísimo. Sin embargo ella no podía gastar energías. Él lo hacia para no encariñarse con su hija quien podría separarlo para siempre de su madre. O por el contrario morir para dejarlos destrozados a todos. El peor escenario, bueno ni siquiera le dio la chance de pensarlo: La muerte de las dos.

El príncipe saiyan jamas se sintió tan impotente como en aquel entonces. Lo más le incomodo era que ella pretendía ser fuerte cuando ambos (según él) sabían lo débil que era.

Para la semana treinta y tres ni los potentes calmantes tenían efecto. Era la tarde – noche cuando cansada se levanto de la cama. Pensó que darse un baño reduciría la tensión causada por el constante dolor. Llenó la tina y coloco todo producto para la relajación que encontró. Se metió en la bañera tratando de olvidar su padecimiento. El agua era magnifica, la espuma suave, el rico aroma de las sales. Todo era perfecto. De repente un tirón en su vientre. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor acariciándolo tratando de calmar a su bebé.—Ya mi vida. Falta poco solo dos semanas más—Otro tirón. Notó como su vientre se tensó endureciéndose.

La realidad la golpeó con fuerza. El trabajo de parto se había adelantado. Eso era justo lo que no tenía que suceder. La capsula cancerígena podía reventar y matarlas a ambas. Presa del pánico intentó incorporarse varias veces para salir de la tina. Los dos primeras veces volvió a caer sentada. Golpeándose duro la espalda y el culo. Mientras a los gritos comenzó a llamar a toda la familia para que la socorrieran. Ni siquiera era consciente de su propia desnudez y de quien pudiese encontrarla. Por suerte llegó primero Vegeta. Bulma estaba fuera de la tina. Se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo sosteniéndose el vientre en un estado de pánico total. Bajo ella un enorme charco.

—Pero que dem...—Dijo Vegeta y un hedor espantoso irrumpió su oración.

—Ayudame—Suplico la voz cargada de miedo y dolor

Tomo un toallon y la salida de baño. La ayudó a incorporarse de pie. Estaba un tanto confuso sobre como ayudarla. Detras llegaron Bunny y Trunks. La abuela obstruyó el paso del nieto

—Tranquilo mi amor. Tu padre ya esta ahí. Ve por las cosas de tu madre y del bebé—Dijo en su tono amable la señora. Ella sabía que si Trunks veía a su madre así, sufriría un terrible golpe joven obedecío sin chistar preso del miedo y un poco asqueado por el hedor que provenía del baño. Con suma prontitud el alisto todo para irse con su madre al hospital.

Vegeta hecho un liviano cobertor por encima a su mujer pues pensó que tirita de frío. Las piernas de Bulma temblaron en un esfuerzo por tenerla en pie. Por un instante Vegeta quedo paralizado al ver como un fino hilo de sangre descendía por las blanca instante reacciono. La alzo en sus brazos y salio por el balcón hacia el hospital seguido por Trunks. Volaron tan aprisa que ni siquiera lo notó.

Vegeta apenas aterrizó comenzó con sus gritos. Llamó así al personal medico. Recientemente avisado por la señora Brief. Pronto Bulma estaba tumbada en una camilla directo a la sala de operaciones. Junto a ella tomados de la mano iba su esposo. Justo antes de que Vegeta pudiese ingresar a la sala de operaciones con ella una enfermera lo detuvo. La mujer al ver su cara de "o te aparta o te mato" extendio la mano alcanzándole la vestimenta esterilizada para entrar en la sala. Por fortuna captó rápido el mensaje. Él sabía que ella lo quería allí dándole todo su apoyo recibiendo el bebé.

Mientras Trunks se quedó fuera de la sala esperando por sus padres. Él pobre chico se veía ridículo. Estaba en pantalones cortos, con el torso desnudo, una toalla en su cuello. En el hombro derecho la maleta del bebé toda verde con patitos y ositos. Mientras que en la mano izquierda el vestido celeste de su madre junto con la maleta que estaba toda mal cerrada.

En cuanto entró a la sala de partos Vegeta contabilizó al menos a diez personas. Bulma estaba desnuda sobre la camilla. Cubierta con una pequeña manta que le colocó una enfermera. Cuando terminaron de alistar la ella extendió su mano a Vegeta. Él se acerco estrechando la blanca mano entre las suyas.

—Muy bien señora vamos a comenzar. Por favor relajase y de su mejor esfuerzo.—Dicho esto el medico obstruyó con una especie de bambalina la visión del vientre de Bulma a ella misma.

—No. Quiero ver—Grito ella muy de que el cirujano pudiera dar una explicación la gélida mirada de Vegeta le lanzó una advertencia mortal.

La Doctora a cargo se acercó y comenzó la intervención para la cesárea.—Scarpelo—Indico

El saiyan observó la escena. No era la primera vez que veía sangre. Más nunca imaginó que la sangre que brotó del cuerpo de su mujer le produjera un asfixiante nudo en su manos intervinieron evitando el sangrado. Pronto, pero no tanto como lo sintió la pareja, la pequeña criatura fue extraía del cuerpo de la madre. Era un pequeño bultito de carne blanca unido por una verdoso cordón a su madre. Bulma derramó lagrimas junto con una sonrisa de alivio. Sono una alarma.

—Mi bebé. Mi bebé por favor. Vegeta no lo dejes—Alcanzó a decir antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Vegeta tomó a su retoño en sus brazos. La bebé soltó un leve quejido y se acurrucó buscando el calor de su padre mientras su colita se enlazó en el brazo de este. Nadie vio la cola en si. Solo algunos creyeron verla. La pequeña la traía enrollada a su cintura. Quizas pensaron que era parte de la placenta materna con la cual salen sucio los pequeños.

La pediatra se le acercó con cautela al saiyan. Le colocó una mano en el hombro y lo invito a retirarse de la sala. Aquella mujer sabía de la existencia de estos peculiares nacimientos con cola como un fenómeno normal. Más no quiso seguir investigando puesto que la C.C. esta tras esto. Una vez fuera en una habitación conjunta a la sala de partos la mujer susurro: — Es una niña, pero...

—Tiene cola —Intervinó Vegeta acunando aun más a su hija en contra de si.

—No es eso solo que no ha llorado. Probablemente

—Ella estará bien. No ha llorado pero si se ha quejado.—Contestó el padre. La mujer sonrió. Vegeta podía notar aquellos ojos azules fijos en él. Esos ojos iguales a los de su hermano y su madre.

La pediatra quiso revisar a la neonata en su consultorio. El padre prefirio que siquiera asi y se fue junto a su hijo a la sala Allí se quedaron los cuatro a la expectativa de Bulma. Trunks en esas horas de espera, que parecieron eternas, cada tanto dio un vistazo a su hermana .

Cuando la luz arriba de la puerta de la sala de operaciones se apagó todos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la puerta. Ni bien salió la doctora tras de ella fue la camilla con Bulma. Las palabras no fueron tan necesarias. Pues la doctora tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su camino al lado de la camilla junto a su mamá. Vegeta los siguió detrás después de escuchar unas breves oraciones por parte de la medica.

Los enfermeros se retiraron de la habitación dejando a la familia un instante a solas. La paciente descansaba pacíficamente tras largos meses. Vegeta coloco un instante a la niña cerca de su madre. Bra no desprendió su colita del antebrazo de su padre. Por alguna extraña razón al parecer la peque se sentía segura con él.

—Bra ella es mamá—Dijo Trunks—Ella te quiere mucho por eso hizo un gran esfuerzo por traerte al mundo. Se buena niña .—Luego Trunks tomó la mano de la niña en su dedo. La bebé lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules.—Hola Bra soy tu hermano mayor Trunks—Mientras movia con suavidad la manito a modo de saludo.—Y él es Vegeta. Nuestro padre—Bra hizo un ademán de querer ver a su papá. Vegeta la ayudo a verlo. La niña hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Las mejillas de Vegeta se tiñeron un poquito de rosa.

La pediatra llamó a la puerta y entró—Sera mejor cambiarla y vestir la de forma apropiada. Además déjeme por favor revisarla bien.—Pidio esto último en un tono casi de suplica al padre.

En el baño en el lavatorio el padre le dio a la pequeña su primer baño. La niña lo disfruto mucho. Luego de la bolsa verde con conejos y patos saco los pañales un vestidito, un gorrito y escarpines. Fue un poco torpe al principio Vegeta pues era la primera vez que aseaba y cambiaba a uno de sus hijos. Bra se resistía a alejarse de su papá. Lo retuvo todo el tiempo con su cola. Hasta que él mismo se cansó y pidío que se la amputaran. Luego él resentiría esa decisión durante muchos años aunque nunca lo admitiera. Se sentía a los ojos de su hijo y la pediatra burlado. (Bueno tal vez de Trunks si pero a la mujer le provocó ternura)

Trunks lo ayudó un poco disfrutando un tanto divertido de la escena cuando por segunda vez tuvo que cambiar a su hija. En ese momento el seño de la bebé estaba fruncido y sus ojitos colorados de llorar pues no le había gustado que extrajeran su llego la cunita encubadora. El llanto de Bra era muy forzado. Tuvo la poca fuerza pulmonar de un octomesino. Estar un rato en la incubadora la ayudaría. También trajeron un biberón (unos cuantos) lleno que al instante engullo. Exausta y satisfecha se dio a la tarea de dormir como cualquier bebé normal. Trunks también estaba cansado. Llamó a casa y contó las buenas nuevas. Su padre le ordenó que le enviaran un coche para que se fuera a casa. Tal vez Vegeta no quería que le pasara nada Trunks a causa del con un poco de reticencia volvió también a casa solo para descansar un par de horas. Cuando llegó sus suegros los vez dicho todo los adultos mayores y el joven fueron a dormir. Él padre fue a la cocina a aliviar su hambre. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las cuatro cincuenta y siete, casi las cinco de la mañana. Unos minutos más y el alba comenzaría a despuntar

Al día siguiente poco después de que Vegeta llegara; un montón de periodistas se a golpearon en la puerta del hospital. Al parecer el día anterior un paciente había reconocido a Bulma y había dado suerte pues el Doctor Brief sabía como controlar la situación. Programó junto con los médicos una conferencia para anunciar la llegada de su nieta ,Bra, sin hacer mención a lo otro.

Como se imaginaran todos se enteraron por televisión de esta feliz noticia. Claro que muchos de los amigos de Bulma se enojaron por saber las cosas de esa manera.

Meses más tarde en una pequeña fiesta en C.C. Bulma explicó su decisión de mantener en secreto su enfermedad. También presentó de manera formal a su que aunque la madre estuviera feliz... bueno el padre estaba a punto de convertirse en el hombre más celoso del universo. No le gustaba mucho la idea de Videl y la arpía, perdón Chichi, de que las niñas se hicieran amigas puesto que tenían menos diferencia de edad que Trunks y Goten. Solo seis meses de diferencia.

Goku sin embargo fue el más sorprendido de todos. No porque su amiga le hubiera ocultado cosas, sino porque esperaba de Vegeta hiciera presunción de su hija y de su élite de guerrera. Quizo preguntar pero en cuanto despegó sus labios se dio cuenta de que tal vez tendría a tres mujeres en contra. No, Goku no era tan idiota como para pelear con su mujer, su mejor amiga y su nuera. Era feliz de saber que podría entrenar por las tardes a su pequeña Pan. Lo que si le inquietaba era si Vegeta haría lo mismo con Bra. En fin para él era emocionante la idea de que algún día ambas muchachas pelearan. Estaba seguro de que si entrenaban bien ambas darían una buena pelea.

Pasado un tiempo prudencial con el alta definitiva en mano Bulma pensó en como sorprender a su marido. Muchas ideas le daban vueltas en la cabeza mientras intentaba dar de comer a la pequeña. Bra pellizco con fuerza a su madre provocando un amoratado corte en la piel.

—Vegeta No hagas eso —Exclamó. El saiyan sonrío satisfecho tras la mujer y se asomo por un hombro para ver a la pequeña. La razón por la cual la niña la pellizco

La mirada del padre indicó a la menor que mejor se estuviese quieta. Por extraño que pareciera Bra había desarrollado una fijación en Vegeta. Esto provocó algo así como una especie de guerra posesiva entre madre e hija. Algunas veces esto le resultó divertido a Vegeta. Ese día en especial esa manía tenía que terminar. El saiyan tomo a su hija le provoco la expulsión de gases (provecho eructo ..) y la acostó en la cuna. La jovencita fruncio el ceño y entre cerro los ojos en evidente reclamo. Su padre la miró y la menor rodó para darle la espalda toda ofendida.

—Bra—Pronuncio Vegeta a modo de advertencia. Luego con su dedo acarició la pequeña espalda. Una vez que terminó con su hija, quien se durmió plácidamente, se volteo cual felino y recargó en sus hombros a su esposa. Bulma reprimió un grito por la sorpresa. Su esposo le palmeo el trasero a modo de reto.

Diferente a lo que la mujer pensaba bajaron las escaleras hasta la cámara de gravedad. Ella pensó que irían a su alcoba. Eso si era una sorpresa. ¿Que diablos quería hacer Vegeta con ella en su cuarto "sagrado"?

—Bien mujer espero que estés lista para pagar.— Dijo seriamente el saiyan. Su esposa no sabía que responder. Intuyendo esto él agrego:—Es el cuarto más seguro de la casa. Además no quiero que los mocosos oigan todo lo que tenemos que te me escapes susurró con la voz cargada de deseo en su oído. El cuerpo de Bulma se estremeció ligeramente y sus braguitas se mojaron en el acto. Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho. Ella también estaba ansiosa por él.

Entraron, solo había un colchón, unas mantas, luz tenue, bebida, carne asada y fresas. No era muy rebuscado pero las ansias de ambos hicieron de esto un paraíso. Sin más ni más ambos se disfrutaron y que Bulma también tenía una sorpresa para su esposo. Bueno ella pidió un pequeño retoque a su parte intima .. como decirlo solo un pequeño ajuste de medidas... Se podría decir que estrenó virginidad.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego mi fic. Espero les haya gustado. Pan y Bra simplemente aparecen al final del manga de Dragon ball. Sabemos más de la primera que de la última. Como Bra es menor y llevaba un vestidito al torneo de las artes marciales parece que nunca hizo algún combate. Además ella exclama "Mi papá es muy fuerte"¿Oigan nadie le dijo que era mitad saiyan? En fin todos suponemos que es la pequeña nena de papá... ¿Pero sera así?..**


End file.
